


The Pretty, Sleeping One

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine stirs again against his chest, snuffling a little longer this time before his eyelids – and those long, long, gorgeous eyelashes - flutter, his big hazel eyes staring up at Kurt as a soft, sleeping smile forms across his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty, Sleeping One

**Author's Note:**

> _Based off of the song Morning Lullabies by Ingrid Michaelson ([lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ingridmichaelson/morninglullabies.html), [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmlDWR1QGuk)), set the morning after Kurt and Blaine get back together. ~1,000 words_

Kurt wakes up to the feeling of a strong, warm arm slung around his waist, small puffs of breath blowing across his exposed neck.  He slowly opens his eyes, the blurry head of hair on his chest gradually coming into focus, revealing thick, dark curls that are only slightly tickling his exposed skin.

He sighs and flexes his fingers, wincing only slightly at how his arm was partially numb from where Blaine was laying on it.  Kurt thinks about moving it, he really does, but he doesn’t want to risk waking Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt turns his head a little and looks at his face – his sleeping, beautiful, peaceful face – and he wonders, not for the first time, why he waited so long to realize that he did still love and want Blaine.  He wants this every morning, wants it for the rest of his life.  He wants to wake up to the feel and scent of Blaine, he wants to fall asleep next to and entwined with the curve of Blaine’s body.  He wants so much, and all of it has to do with Blaine. 

Blaine snuffles a little against Kurt’s chest, his nose scrunching slightly as he shifts and settles down again.  Kurt smiles and lifts a hand to brush the stray curls off of his forehead, reveling in the smooth skin and soft hair, all of it perfect and making him feel very, very much in love with Blaine.

Kurt didn’t realize it until now, but he felt so  _empty_ for the past few months.  But now, as he looks at the sunlight shining through the cracks in the blinds and onto Blaine’s face, he knows that he was just missing Blaine, that the big gap he felt was the one where Blaine was supposed to be.

Blaine’s been in New York for only a week now, and even before last night, Kurt had already felt better than he had the previous year.  He hadn’t really noticed it until he picked Blaine up from the airport, but everything – New York, the loft, his favorite spots in the city, NYADA – just  _everything_ felt like more with Blaine by his side.

He’d been worried about Blaine moving into the loft with them, but now, seeing as they’d only lasted a week before their feelings were out in the open, Kurt’s glad that he did.  He would hate to have to spend the rest of the year visiting Blaine in the dorms, and he’s particularly glad that they hadn’t gotten around to getting Blaine a separate bed yet.  It’s really convenient, actually, since now they don’t even have to get him one.

Kurt’s glad that Blaine had caught him staring yesterday as he stirred the pasta at the stove, because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have let the three little words of “I love you” slip, and Blaine wouldn’t have grinned and set the spoon down on the counter, and he wouldn’t have walked over to Kurt and took his face in his hands and kissed him until they were both breathless.

It was so simple, almost too simple, now that Kurt thinks about it, but he wonders if that’s the beauty of it.  If that, because of the simplicity of the moment, it means that it was exactly the right timing, that they’ve been waiting for exactly that moment yesterday, and once it was there, it was easy. Simple.

Kurt knows he and Blaine tend to go for the big, grand gestures, but it’s the small ones that stick with him the most. Yes, their first kiss and Blaine’s speech prior to it will forever stay with Kurt, but the small, simple moments – the first I Love You, the first bouquet of flowers given, the first time they’d held hands in McKInley – those are the kinds of moments Kurt can still feel fluttering in his heart, that he always will feel.  So maybe, just maybe, their inevitable reunion was meant to be one of those moments, one that Kurt will feel forever.

Blaine stirs again against his chest, snuffling a little longer this time before his eyelids – and those long, long, gorgeous eyelashes - flutter, his big hazel eyes staring up at Kurt as a soft, sleeping smile forms across his lips.

“Hi,” he says, his voice gravelly and low from sleep.

“Hey, yourself,” Kurt says, brushing Blaine’s cheek with his thumb as he rubs his face across Kurt’s bare chest.

“I thought last night was a dream,” Blaine murmurs, gently kissing Kurt’s chest before looking back up at him again.

“Mm, no.  It was all real.”

Blaine looks at Kurt again, his heart in his eyes as he finds Kurt’s hand and holds it in his own.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.  I’m sorry it took so long.”

Blaine leans in and kisses him, his lips soft and slow and just a little sleepy against Kurt’s, their hands still intertwined.  Kurt watches as Blaine’s eyes flutter shut again, his breath growing a little ragged as he continues to plant kiss after kiss to Kurt’s lips.

“If this is going to continue, should we at least go brush our teeth?”

Blaine pulls away from Kurt, the words having been mumbled against his lips, and looks at him before grinning his toothy smile again.  Kurt feels his heart flutter, and  _god,_ it’s like it was in the beginning, when everything was simple and all smiles and kisses and love.

“No,” Blaine murmurs.  “Let’s just say here a little while.”

Kurt thinks that it  _is_ actually exactly like it was in the beginning.  It’s the beginning of their second try, and, he hopes, it’s the last beginning they’ll have to experience.

“We can stay here forever, if you want,” Kurt whispers, watching as Blaine watches him closely.  “This can be our forever.”

Blaine nods slowly before leaning in and kissing Kurt again.  “I think I’m more than okay with that.”

_I will sing you morning lullabies  
You are beautiful, and peaceful this way_


End file.
